Users of general purpose processors, such as a personal computer (PC) for example, who want to play games on their PCs, have several control devices from which to choose. These control devices include joysticks, game pads, steering wheels, flight yokes, gloves, head trackers, and first-person-shooter controllers, for example. But, there is no standard governing how data provided by all these controllers should be interpreted by the game application being executed on the PC. Interpreting this data is a difficult challenge for game developers and as a result game developers often tend to support only a keyboard and a mouse as control devices. Keyboards and mice were not designed for gaming, and do not provide a very sophisticated suited of controls. A user's gaming experience can be greatly diminished when playing a game using only a keyboard and/or a mouse. This is especially so if the user is familiar with playing the game on a game device having a dedicated controller.